xmenmoviesfandomcom-20200222-history
X-Uniforms
The X-Uniforms are the uniforms worn by the X-Men in battle Design ''X-Men: First Class The uniforms in X-Men: First Class are closer to the original yellow and blue/black comic book uniforms. They are flight suits designed by Beast to withstand g-forces. Beast, Xavier, Raven, and Erik all had similar costumes. However, Havok and Banshee's were designed specifically to work in tandem with their powers. *Havok's costume had a chest piece that allowed him to channel his powers. *Banshee's uniform had wings that he could use with his powers to fly. Trilogy *The uniforms seen in X-Men, X2: X-Men United and X-Men: The Last Stand are black leather suits. The uniforms were designed to act as protective body suits for when the X-Men go into dangerous situations. *The suits have lines and an 'X' on it and they all have different colors on them. Cyclops had blue, Wolverine had orange, Iceman had light-blue and Shadowcat had pink. *Storm had a cape to aid her flying abilities. Colossus's uniform lacked sleeves X-Men: Days of Future Past In 2023, the team wore dark Uniforms resembling armor, to aid in the battle against the Sentinels. Each uniform is more individualized than in the original trilogy. *Professor X, Magneto and Colossus all had straight black outfits. *Wolverine had armor plates on top of a blue and yellow fabric, a reference to his comic outfit. *Sunspot and Iceman wore thermally-enhanced suits, adapted to their abilities. Sunspot had yellow straps and Iceman's uniform had white and light blue highlights. *Shadowcat was the only X-Man who lacked a costume and wore normal black street clothes. *Storm's costume was basically just an armored non-leather version of her original uniform, with a cape that now connected to her wrists. *Warpath's uniform had black armor plates but also had brown patches along the side and a large white diamond-like symbol on his chest. His belt also had sheaths for his knives. *Blink had a long black coat with intricate brown and silver designs down the sleeves, up to the shoulders and around the neck. *Rogue wore an all white, skin tight uniform, with a long coat that wraps around her body. *Bishop's uniform was more heavily armored with silver chest plate and a dark grey protective uniform. He also had a red cape (in reference to his comic counterparts red bandana) and his large gun which he slung over his shoulder. Deadpool Negasonic Teenage Warhead wears a yellow and black uniform, (similar to the one worn in the "New Mutants" comics) with the X symbol on both shoulders. Colossus wore a more comic-accurate costume, still without sleeves but now with red on his chest. X-Men: Apocalypse'' While leaving the Weapon X facility, a group of mutants led by Mystique took some flight suits for their confrontation with Apocalypse. They later sported more colorful uniforms upon the reconstruction of the X-Mansion. *Cyclops has a blue and black outfit, with a yellow strap along the chest and over the shoulder with a red X symbol in the middle. His visor is larger than the original trilogy and silver. *Nightcrawler has a black outfit with a red patch covering the chest, he also wore white gauntlets. *Mystique's uniform had a white streak that ran from the neck down to the belt. It was silver on the sides. She also had white gloves and silver gauntlets, with the pants being a dark blue similar to her skin. Trivia *Jean Grey has a black jacket that she wears when she and Storm find Nightcrawler. The jacket has a Phoenix symbol on the back but it is barely visible. *Rogue wears a long, green coat in the first movie which never made it into the second film. *Beast wears a different type of X-Men suit and states that it is an old X-Men suit. *Iceman wears a suit in X-Men 2 that is different from the suit he wears in X-Men: The Last Stand *Angel wore an X-Suit in posters for X3 but was never seen wearing one in the movie. Category:Uniforms Category:Items